


Всё могут короли

by KisVani



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Элиот готовится вступить в брак.





	

Свадьба Элиота была скромной. Филлори сейчас переживала не лучшие времена и, хотя все очень старались, но ничего похожего на пышные праздники былого, о которых читал Квентин, не получилось.  
— Больше на поминки похоже, — шепнула Марго.  
Элис цыкнула на нее. Пенни не было, он ушел в самом начале церемонии, сказав, что не хочет принимать участие во всем этом фарсе.  
Квентин пытался объяснить ему, что свадьба в Филлори — не фарс, особенно, если они хотят получить то, что им нужно. Но тяжело донести до человека, который большую часть жизни провел на космических кораблях, нерушимость обетов на захолустной планете, где прогресс застрял где-то на уровне раннего Средневековья.  
— Вроде пока неплохо выходит, — тихо сказала Джулия, когда они все поднялись, чтобы поприветствовать новых короля и королеву Филлори.  
— Вроде бы да, — ответил Квентин.

***

За пару дней до этого их корабль висел рядом с зоной гравитации Филлори. Квентин сомневался, можно ли ему говорить «орбита», если Филлори не являлась планетой в общепринятом смысле. Когда он спросил об этом Элис, то получил целую лекцию на тему того, как следует понимать термины и как они сочетаются с реальностью. Пенни поступил проще. Он сказал:  
— Можно называть так, как тебе хочется.  
Но, как бы там ни было, их корабль висел рядом, и они думали, что им делать дальше.  
— Не знаю, как вам, а мне кажется довольно жутким, что атмосфера держится на глыбе почвы, — сказала Марго, — которая не рассыпается только из-за феноменов в этой части Вселенной.  
— Земля тоже не рассыпается из-за «феноменов», — не согласилась с ней Элис. — Но почему-то это тебя не пугает.  
— Потому что такие «феномены» бывают чаще, мисс всезнайка. И если какие-то деятели решат перетащить Землю в другой конец Вселенной, то с ней ничего не случится. А люди заметят разве что изменение созвездий, если звезда будет такой же. А Филлори разлетится в космический мусор.  
При этом Марго махнула в сторону обзорного экрана, за которым можно было созерцать мир, к которому они прилетели, во всей красе.  
У Квентина от этого вида дух захватывало, в глазах Джулии он видел такой же блеск. Когда они были детьми, то мечтали, как окажутся в Филлори. Причем, во всех этих фантазиях они перемещались туда каким-то волшебным образом: через портал или просто просыпались уже там. Ни разу они не воображали путешествия на звездолете. То, что их примут в космическую программу, казалось настолько фантастичным, что поверить в магию было проще.  
Справедливости ради, Джулию на самом деле не приняли. Хотя не из-за отсутствия способностей, как сказали официально. А по причинам, которые были связаны с отделом статистического анализа и каким-то из их прогнозов.  
Как говорили в таких случаях в программе: «Звезды сложились неудачно».  
Но, тем не менее, Джулия была рядом с ним. На борту звездолета, который прилетел к Филлори. Чего еще можно было желать в этой жизни?  
— Вопрос на миллион кредитов, — сказал Элиот, который без особого энтузиазма созерцал мир перед ними, — как мы будем искать Зверя?

***

Филлори открыли несколько веков назад. Первым данным о ней никто не поверил. Это неудивительно: этот мир нарушал привычные представления про то, как именно должна выглядеть планета. Атмосфера, как верно заметила Марго, фактически держалась на глыбе почвы. И ладно бы только это, но на этой же глыбе существовала белковая жизнь. Растения, животные, даже разумные виды. Экосистема могла рассыпаться от малейшего толчка, но удивительным образом соблюдала баланс. Но самым важным вопросом, на который так и не смогли найти ответа ученые, был следующий: как вообще появилась Филлори. Теорий было много, но ученые не отличаются от прочих людей и яростный интерес угас, когда стало понятно, что ответа они могут и не узнать. Филлори стала просто интересным феноменом, предметом спекуляций в научно-популярной литературе, образом для фантазеров всех мастей и предметом изучения крошечной горстки узких специалистов, которых раздражала и научно-популярная литература и фантастические теории от людей, которые в глаза не видели Филлори, но имели о ней собственное мнение.  
А еще в этот мир перебралось огромное количество людей, причем технологии колонистов и их общество регрессировало на удивление быстро. То ли они сами стремились к этому, то ли окружение, в котором жили существа, похожие на земных животных, только разумные, навевал подобные мысли.

***

— Меня волнует еще то, когда мы стали детективным корпусом, — ворчал Пенни.  
Больше для проформы, потому что все они понимали необходимость их нынешнего задания. Пусть они назначили себя на него сами, но менее важным оно быть не переставало.  
Кроме мечтателей на Филлори стремились и преступники. Легко было затеряться в мире, куда тяжело добраться и где местное население не использует никакие компьютерные системы.  
Некий террорист, именовавший себя «Зверь» (они подозревали, что под псевдонимом скрывается Кристофер Пловер, одно из светил в изучении Филллори), подложил бомбу в учебном корпусе. Управление космической программы хотело замять дело, и им это удалось, но они дали понять, что не станут мешать тем, кто решит заняться вопросом самостоятельно.  
Элиот, если отбросить ругань и цветастые эпитеты, сказал, что им бы было лучше, не будь чувство справедливости Квентина настолько сильным. Но, к его удивлению, в дату вылета на космодроме оказались все те, кого он привык считать если не друзьями, то хотя бы товарищами.  
— Меня интересует, как мы добьемся поддержки от местных, — задумчиво протянула Марго.  
Квентин переглянулся с Джулией. Они тоже обсуждали этот вопрос, отдельно от остальных.  
— У филлорианцев есть традиция, — сказал Квентин, когда Джулия поощрительно ему улыбнулась. — Верховный Король должен быть родом с Земли.  
— Подойдет любой землянин? — деловито уточнила Марго. — И что за патриархат? Почему обязательно король, а не королева?  
Квентин уже собирался объяснить, в чем тут дело, но Элис успела быстрее.  
— Можно и королеву, если технически получится выносить ребенка от одной из местных женщин, — сказала она, а потом смущенно поправила свитер и добавила: — я немного почитала о Филлори, пока мы сюда летели.  
— А у этого… короля должны быть какие-то особые качества? — спросил Элиот.  
— Да, — ответил Квентин, — его ДНК должно подойти. Это определяет артефакт в форме ножа… наследие колонизации.  
— Очаровательно, — пробормотал Элиот. — Если буду кому-то нужен, то я пойду съем еще той моркови, что мы захватили на станции перехода.  
Марго закатила глаза, остальные его реплику проигнорировали.  
— И что? Для своего короля филлорианцы все сделают? — спросил Пенни.  
— Не все, но многое, — ответил Квентин.  
— И мы найдем Зверя, — добавила Джулия.

***

 

Кто мог подумать, что единственным прошедшим испытание в их группе будет именно Элиот?  
Точно не сам Элиот.  
— А ничего, что мне женщины не слишком нравятся? В смысле свадьбы и всего остального? — спросил он уже перед церемонией.  
— Что-то не было похоже, когда ты оказался в постели со мной и Квентином, — фыркнула Марго, несколькими профессиональными движениями зачесывая его волосы.  
— Ты — это другое, — Элиот поймал ее ладонь и коснулся пальцев губами, — но здесь ведь разводят, да?  
— Боюсь, что нет, — пожала плечами Джулия. — И даже если ты улетишь назад на Землю — это ничего не поменяет.  
«Если попытаешься», — мысленно поправил Квентин, филлорианцы не слишком любили, когда их короли избегали своих обязанностей. План с самого начала был не лучшим, но они импровизировали. К тому же, Квентин на девяносто процентов был уверен, что королем станет он.  
— Эй, — Элиот щелкнул пальцами перед лицом Квентина, — я все равно пока что на Землю не собирался. Посмотрим, что может предложить королевская жизнь.  
Квентин поморщился и задумался, что отчет о миссии, если он его когда-нибудь напишет, будет звучать довольно странно.  
— Ну что же, — сказал тем временем Элиот, поправляя шейный платок, — я готов связать себя священными узами брака!  
— Ты бы не был так беспечен, если бы хоть немного понимал значение слова «священные», — фыркнула Марго.  
«У Филлори такого короля еще не было», — подумал Квентин, наблюдая за тем, как они, практически в обнимку, идут к дверям в зал, где заканчивали последние приготовления к церемонии.


End file.
